Incandescent light bulbs create light by conducting electricity through a resistive filament and heating the filament to a very high temperature to produce visible light. Incandescent bulbs are made in a wide range of sizes and voltages. The bulbs typically include an enclosure with a tungsten filament inside and a base connector that provides both an electrical and structural support connection. Incandescent bulbs generally mate with a lamp socket having a threaded Edison base connector, bayonet base connector, pin base connector, or any suitable connector for providing electrical power to the bulb. However, incandescent light bulbs are generally inefficient and require frequent replacement. These lamps are in the process of being replaced by more efficient types of electric light such as fluorescent lamps, high-intensity discharge lamps, and, in particular, LED light bulbs.
LED technology continues to advance resulting in improved efficiencies and lower costs with LED light sources found in lighting applications ranging from small pin point sources to stadium lights. LED light strips are available that have a number of LEDs connected together and mounted to a substrate to form a light emitting strip, also referred to as an LED filament. There is a need for different arrangements of LED filaments and corresponding supporting structures.